


Lost and Found

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A celebration turns a little maudlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lost and Found  
> Characters/Pairings: Nick Cutter, Captain Hilary Becker/Connor Temple  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A celebration turns a little maudlin.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Caffeine.  
> Spoilers: Set after episode 4.1 Canon compliant for episode 2.7 but not for 3.3  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"We should get him a coffee."

"That won't sober him up, Connor, just make him an alert drunk."

"It'd make it easier to get a taxi."

They each take an arm but Cutter turns to Connor.

"Can't lose you again or Abby."

"It's okay, professor. We're back, we're safe."

"He's been blaming himself, Connor."

Connor and Becker share a look. Becker looks tired, probably been playing the blame game too.

Cutter pats Connor's arm. "Lost Stephen, my beautiful Stephen."

Neither man can think of something that won't sound like a platitude so they settle for getting him home safely instead.


End file.
